Ambulatory monitoring of biopotential signals, such as electrocardiogram (ECG), electroencephalogram (EEG), electromyogram (EMG), etc., is a highly relevant topic in personal healthcare. On issue in such application environments is overcoming motion artifacts that may significantly affect recorded biopotential signals. One approach to reduce motion artifacts makes use of digital adaptive filtering. For example, a biomedical acquisition system with motion artifact reduction is disclosed in EP 2591720 A1, which uses digital adaptive filtering (e.g., an LMS filter), implemented in a digital domain, to calculate a motion artifact estimate that is then fed back to the analogue domain and subtracted from the measured ECG before final amplification.